


The tales of us before the murder

by Milli1801



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Masquerade Ball, Tales Of The SMP, implied karlnap, time traveller karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli1801/pseuds/Milli1801
Summary: What the honk so many of you found my last piece of writing which I was not expecting so I wrote a full version of the masquerade ball from the Tales of the Smp by Karl Jacobs.Any criticism is very much apricated, I might write one for the city of mizu next if this does well <3
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The tales of us before the murder

Ive woken up again, the same way I always do, yet this time I’m now in some kind of forest. Trees standing tall, towering over me, threatening me to move faster. So, I run, avoiding all the logs and leaves on the floor and I just keep running until I see a clearing in the trees. I’m out. I’m out and I’m standing in front of a beautiful mansion. I don’t know what this place is or who lives here but its huge. White walls encasing whatever secrets are inside, sunlight bouncing between the walls, the grass dancing through the field as the wind pierces against my skin. Its cold. Its so cold. So, I walk to the mansion, ive been sent here for a reason after all. I carefully approach the door, although twice my size and knock on it. It swings open.  
“Hello there, it is I sir Billiam.”  
“Hello?” I question carefully, stunned by the man’s enthusiasm.  
He asks for my name and I find there is a masquerade event starting soon, this must be what they sent me here for it has to be. The I turn and see aa figure in the corner, I really thought we were alone. He looks hungry, thirsty, he looks distressed, busily running from counter to counter, cleaning every spec of dust and hoovering every spot of the room. I felt sorry for him, rich people and their selfish ways bring cruel times upon poor people like him. We caught each other’s glances, and he gave me a halfhearted smile, I gave him a p pitiful one back and before I could prompt him to speak someone else arrived.  
Before I knew it there was more people, there was Oliver, Lord Sebastian, Princess Learia and Drew, who was obviously at the wrong event but refused to leave anyway. Then there was him. James. One thing I have found form my time travelling is that one person always stands out to me and this time its James. His introduction is sad, you can hear the painful crack in his voice as he awkwardly tells sir Billiam of his family and his wife, or what they were before it was all gone. The he asks shakily for the alcohol, even more upsetting. Something about him was making me put him a little higher on my list of people I need to get to know. He had dark eyes, only just noticeable through the mask, dark wavy hair that fell, perfectly across his head. He was slightly smaller than me, basically begging me to pull him into a hug, shield him from everything that is happening. But that moment was quickly gone as the party started.

We did what any adults do at a party. We drank, we spoke, and we played duck duck goose of course! As the party activities continued, I sat, wondering, why was I sent here? They only ever send me here for a reason so why? Who is hiding something and how do these rich, stuck up, people have any relevance to me? Before I could finish these thoughts, the lights turned off. I heard everyone begin to shout, I heard James, I heard his voice above anyone else’s. I ran, I ran to rooms of the mansion I didn’t yet know existed and I just kept running. Then finally the lights turned back on.  
“Meet back at the entrance” I heard somebody shout so I wondered my way back. As soon as I got there, I scoured the room to make sure he was okay. There he was, he was okay, I don’t know why I care so much but I won’t forgive myself if something happens to him. Only one was missing, Drew. We searched to find him until we came across his body, bloody, lifeless on the floor. There is no explanation expect from one of us did it, starting to make sense why they sent me here now. As we argue back and forth accusations thrown at across the room, the lights turn off again. This time everyone knows what to expect so they urn, they run, and they keep running because ultimately no one wants to suffer the dame fate Drew did. Then, as the lights turn back on, someone else was dead as expected. Learia, face down, bloody, eyes closed. As I watch her lifeless body, I hear a call from behind me.  
“KARL” I jumped and turned to see James.  
“JAMES” I shouted back. We locked eyes, those stupid eyes again, something about them has me so entranced and obsessed with them. He looks scared and it pushes the dagger into my heart a little more each time I see him in fear, in danger. Before I knew it, I was pulling James into a hug and he cuddled closer to my chest, I want to protect him. The night continued this way, death after death, each time focusing purely that I could hear James voice call me after wards, until this time I didn’t. I follow sir Billiam down the halls and se the haunted nightmare ive been running from all night. His body. This one hurt a lot more than the rest. By this point the dagger had torn my heart apart as I held his body one last time, a single ice-cold tear dropping from my cheek. Before leaving I saw a piece of paper, a note if you will, I stashed it in my pocket, I’ll read it later. The night was nearly over, it was just me Sir Billiam and the butler. I follow sir billiam, I trust him. He takes me to a secret room behind the painting, promising it’ll be safe to hide from thee killer. I follow with ease.  
“Out of every room in this house, this is my favorite.”  
The smell of damp lingered in the room and the cold stone sat watching as we walked further into the room until it began to turn red. “This is where I keep, the egg” he said. The egg? How ridiculous why does he need a room for an egg? But as I walk closer to the egg I realize why, it is double the size of me, watching intently at what I do.  
“The egg needs feeding” he says. “All the murders here tonight were the egg, the egg persuades people, the egg needs to be satisfied.”  
I slowly walk backwards, hoping to be able to run out of here in time but the butler stops me in my tracks. Just as it thought I could reason with I’m, promise him a better life, the lights turn off, but one thing stands out. I can just take out a glimpse of the blade in the butler’s hand.  
“I’m sorry” I hear him say before I feel the blade pierce my chest and I collapse.  
I am awake again. Surrounded by white halls, the building bigger than anything ive seen before. Castle- like almost. I pick up the book by my feet. The in between is where I am, a place to feel at ease, a second home, a place to help me understand what I do. On the outside it’s a beautiful, majestic castle, floating in the blue sky accompanied by the soft, fluffy clouds peacefully sleeping in the air. In the center is a tree. One singular white tree. I don’t get to choose where and when I travel, but ive noticed I lose more and more understanding of myself every time. All I have is one clear objective, keeping my friends and loved one safe that is all.  
“I hope to see you back here soon” they said, and I closed the final book. I never have been here before, yet it feels familiar, a sense of comfort here. But my time is up here now as for the final time tonight everything goes black.  
I wake up at my library, home. This is my real home. I instantly pull out my book and begin writing.  
“Diary #2…”  
I tell them off the mansion, I tell them of all the people I met and all the people’s dead bodies I found. I tell them about James. A bout the comfort I felt when he hugged me, about the sense of protection I needed to give him, about the guilt that I let him down and failed him. I need to set everything right for my friends and my family.  
“Don’t forget yourself.”  
I finished with as I signed off and closed the book, stashing it away quickly. Before I forgot I quickly pulled out the note from James.  
“Dear Karl,  
We haven’t known each other really at all but there is something about you that I like. Whether it is the way you smile at me when you think I’m not looking or when you giggle at my jokes when no one else did tonight. Or if it is the way your hugs feel as if they are taking away any ounce of pain I had or the sense of home I feel when I’m around you. I’m writing this, shaking in a closet somewhere, I don’t think I can make it out of here alive, but you can and I’m sure you will. If this is my last night breathing then Karl Jacobs, I am glad I spent it with you and hopefully we can meet in another place, another time, another life.  
-James”  
Tears are spilling from my eyes like waterfalls by the time I finish reading as I tuck the note carefully into the space with my diary. Lost in my own thoughts of how much I failed him there is a knock. I get up to open it and am instantly held tightly, grounding me to reality. We don’t speak, we never do anymore. He is always busy defending his people and I am too busy trying to make sure our future together is safe. To make sure his future is safe. But these moments are the reason I continue to do what I do and why I continue trying to save him from everyone, everything, and himself. Snapping me out of my thoughts I feel his tears dripping onto my head, voice breaking as he speaks:  
“You’re home, you’re finally home.”


End file.
